Pups save a mer-pup family
this is a story im making on behalf of goldenlatias6 summary tonight is the night of the next magical mer moon and the pups are excited to see their mer-pup friends again. but an evil poacher who has heard of the legend has caught them. now its up to the pups and the new team M.E.D patrol to save their friends before it is too late characters ryder captain turbot marshall rubble the dog' chase rocky zuma skye penelope lilac curtis the poatcher *M.E.D patrol: nan celyn miracle story (The title card has the mer pups on it and Penelope to) Penelope: pups save a mer-pup family (Our story starts in the beach in the evening. All the pups are preparing a special camp out because tonight the mer-pup moon will return and with that brings the return of the mer-pups) Skye: (laying the blankets on the beach for them to lay on) I can't wait to see our mer pup friends again Zuma:(helping set the table) me to skye. Last time we saw em was totally awesome! Skye: yup. And this time will be to. Oooo I'm so excited (she does her signature backflip) Chase: (walks out of the tent he set up) this tent is ready! Marshall: (comes out of another tent) this one to! (He walks out but before he does he trips and the tent comes down) or not Chase: (giggles) (Meanwhile Penelope and rubble are setting up some speakers as rocky and lilac walk by them) Rocky: um what's with the speakers? Penelope: why for karaoke of course (she says grinning) Lilac: ah, sweet! Hey "sugarpup" wanna do some karaoke later when they set up? Rocky: sure (under his breath) anything to stay away from the water Rubble: rocky last time the mer-pups were here you went swimming with them Rocky: (defensively) that was different then, I had a fish tail (The group of pups giggle) Rubble: oh rocky (Meanwhile Ryder and captain turbot are looking out over the bay) Ryder: it's almost time. The pups have been so ecstatic for this. Captain turbot: I aswell Ryder. I might get a chance to take a perfect picture of the parental mer pup and her puppy. Ryder: good luck with that captain. You know what they say, "third times the charm" Captain turbot: and charmed it will be. Because nothing will stop me from getting a picture of those rare, radical mer pups (Captain turbot and Ryder continued their conversation but what they didn't know was there was someone hiding in the shadows listening to them) ????: "rare" huh? Sounds like they'll make quite the bounty (smiles evilly) (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (The pups have finished setting up and are awaiting the arrival of the mer-pups) Marshall: this is so exciting! I can't wait! Chase: me to! (All the pups look at him smiling) Chase: what? So I didn't believe in em the last time. I know their real now (They all laugh) (All of a sudden they hear a splash out at sea) Skye: (gasps happily) here they come! (Then from the crystal blue water of the beach, jumped out two half pup, half fish creatures) Pups; the mer-pups! Mer-pup mama: (sings her sweet song) Baby mer-pup: (sings like paw her mama but in a slightly higher pitch) Pups: awwwwwwwwwww (They all run to them. But as they did a big fishing vessel showed up behind the two mer-pups) Mam mer-pup: (barks) (Just then the boat's net comes down and scoops up the mama mer-pup) Pups: (gasp) Baby mer-pup: (howls scared) Mama mer-pup: (whimpers sadly trying to reach her baby but can't) ????: (comes on the main deck) hahaha! Wait till the boys back home hear about this "big fish story" (he laughs evily and sails away) (The baby tries to swim after it) ????: hit the road you little sardine! (He sails away faster , creating currents causing the little mer-pup to get stuck in) nobody can stop Curtis! The greatest poacher alive! Hahaha! Baby mer-pup: (howls and yelps) Ryder: uh oh! The baby mer-pup is in trouble to! Zuma can you get to her? Zuma: I sure can! Let's dive in! (He gets on his gear and dives in.) (Zuma reaches the mer-pup and helps her get to calmer waters) Baby mer-pup: woof (licks Zuma) Zuma: hehe no prob little dude Baby mer-pup: (whimpers sad at the loss of her mama) Captain turbot: uh oh that poacher just pup-napped the perfectly precious mer-pup parent! We must rescue her before that malicious madman makes off with her! Ryder: no worries cap the paw patrol is on it! No job is too big no pup is too small! (Ryder gets out his pup pad and pulls out the special compartment and presses the button) Ryder: paw patrol to the beach! Pups: Ryder needs us! (All the pups rush to the beach.) Marshall: here I come! (He trips on a shell and falls on the other pups) Marshall: now that's what I call she'll shock (The pups giggle, get their gear from their tents and line up side by side for Ryder) Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: thanks for hurrying pups. Our mer-pup friend has been pupnapped by a poacher. And her baby isn't in any good condition either Pups: (gasp) Skye: oh no! Zuma: we must save them! Ryder: for this I'll need (presses the button for Zuma) Zuma I need you and your hovercraft to help find the ship! Zuma: let's dive in! Ryder: (presses Skye's button) skye I need you and your helicopter and goggles to help spot the ship as well Skye: this pups gotta fly! Ryder: (presses chase's button) chase I need you to ride with Zuma and use your super spy gear to help us catch this crook! Chase: super spy chase is on the case! Ryder: and finally (presses Penelope's button) Penelope I need you to help take care of the baby mer-pup and give her a check up to make sure she is ok Penelope: this collie has the cure! Ryder: the rest of you pups stay alert I may need you. Alright paw patrol is on a roll! (the pups go to their viechles) Ryder: cap you can ride with me Cap' turbot: thanks! (Chase, Zuma, skye, and Ryder and captain turbot head out to sea while Penelope drives her ambulance up near the shore) Penelope: alright baby mer pup. I'm Penelope. Baby mer pup: (whimpers concerned for her mama) Penelope: don't worry your mama is gonna be fine. The paw patrol won't let you down. Now let's make sure you are ok Baby mer pup: (nods) (Scene changer chase's badge) (Zuma and chase ride up to the ship's side) Chase: alright Zuma. I'm gonna head up "ruff" wall walkers (His wall walkers activate and chase climbs up the side of the boat) Chase: (gets on deck)(calls Ryder on his pup tag) ok Ryder I'm on (Chase then finds a life boat and lowers it into the water) (Ryder and captain turbot meet up with Zuma and get into the boat) Ryder: ready to come aboard chase (Chase pulls them up and captain turbot and Ryder get on board while Zuma stays in his hovercraft) Ryder: ok chase now we need to find the mer pup mama. Chase: I'll find her with my night vision goggles! (He activates his goggles) (He scans around for the pup and finds out she is in the captains quarters in an aquarium tank. The captain is sleeping in the chair next to it) Chase: I found her. But one problem. She is in the captains quarters and the poacher is sleeping next to it Ryder: we need a distraction. Hmmmmmm I think I know just the pup! (He calls Penelope) Ryder: Penelope need you and your golden voice to help us distract the poacher so we can free the mer pup! Penelope: but what about the baby? Ryder: don't worry I'll send celyn to go take care of her Penelope: in that case I'm on my way! Ryder: Zuma can you go pick up Penelope? Zuma: sure thing wyder! (He goes back to mainland to pick her up) (Scene changer) Celyn: (nursing the baby mer pup with his healing powers) don't worry baby mer pup celyn will help melt all the pain away. Baby mer pup: (snuggles into his chest) Penelope: alright Zuma! Let's get going! (She hops into zuma's hovercraft and they head back to the boat) (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) Ryder: ok Penelope get ready Penelope: (warms up her voice) I'm ready (Curtis is in his quarters dozing off when suddenly "dance like you know you can" plays) Curtis: what is that racket?! Penelope: (singing) it's the only plan it's the only plan! Curtis: how did you get on? I'll take care of ya! (He chases after her) Penelope: (singing) dance like you know you can! (She spins around and Curtis misses her) Curtis: why you! (He chases after her) (Meanwhile Ryder, chase and captain turbot come out of their hiding spots) Ryder: she did it Captain turbot: alrighty now let's get back our marvelous mer pup mama. (They head in) Mer-pup mama: (howls with joy) Ryder: we r here to rescue you don't worry Captain turbot: ok now let's get her outa here (Ryder and captain turbot both lift the tank and carry it out to the life boat and place it in there) Penelope: (runs back) hurry guys he is coming! (They all get in. All but chase) Curtis: grrrrr you won't take my bounty! Chase: that's what you think! "Bark" net! (He brings out his net and catches Curtis) Ryder well done chase! Looks like he won't be doing anymore poaching now! Curtis: grrrr.... (Scene changer chase's badge) (Ryder, captain turbot, chase, Penelope and Zuma all arrive back at the beach) Ryder: we r back. Celyn: hey guys! So how did it go? Mama mer pup: (sings her sweet song) Celyn: awesome you guys got her back! Ryder: yup! Baby mer pup: (swims back to her mama) Mama mer pup: (hugs) Pups: awwwwwwww Captain turbot: this is the perfect photo op opprtunity! Mer pup mama: (groans in pain) Chase: wait what's wrong now? (The mama rolls over revealing that she is actually pregnant) Ryder: oh my gosh! Looks like that mer mama is about to get some more pups! Celyn: yeah! Ryder: we need to call in some more M.E.D. Patrol members (he calls in nan and miracle) nan and miracle we need your help! A mer pup is about to give birth! Nan and miracle: don't worry we are on our way! (Scene changer: Nan's badge) (Soon after they arrived at the beach the two pups were able to help the mer mama deliever her new male baby mer pup Male Baby mer pup: (howls happily) Female baby mer pup: (howls happily as well) Captain turbot: well pups and Ryder you have done it again. Ryder: thanks cap turbot when ever you are in trouble just yelp for help! Captain turbot; now then how about we get a proper flashy photo of the fishy family (He gets out his camera and takes the pic perfectly) Captain turbot: I did it! I got a picture of the mer pups! (He jumps up and down so much but ends up slipping on a shell and dropping his camera in the water ruining the picture) Captain turbot: awwwww! Ryder: it's ok captain. Maybe fourth times the charm (They all laugh as the screen iris out on the mer moon) (The end) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vanguardmaster47 stories